Something Other Than Rejction?
by Eyeless Maiden
Summary: Lucy Loses Michelle! And a Strange mage, that nobody expected, returns it...Yeah that's all i got. Who reads these things anyway...okay i do. Rated T Cause I'm cautious.


**I don't own Fairy Tail.**

**Hey guys I'm back with this…Whatever this is.**

**Okay I'm going to get right to it. This one is weird.**

**I typed it all in one sitting and I didn't even know I was going for a Zeref and Lucy kind of pairing.**

**The thing is that I didn't know if I wanted to post this or not.**

**It was kind of just an idea, so I started writing and I just didn't stop.**

**Anywho I hope you enjoy it all the same…probably not, but we'll see how it goes**

**Oh I almost forgot the One in Italics between the apostrophes are thoughts. **_'They look like this.'_

**And the Italics with no apostrophes are nobody's P.O.V. **_It looks like this._

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V**

Lucy had just gotten out of the shower when she heard a large crash from the other side of the door. She groaned. It could only be one person.

"Natsu!" she yelled even before she opened the door. He was sprawled on the floor with her writing desk and all of its contents lying on the ground around him. He smiled sheepishly, and Lucy felt a vein pop in her forehead, and her cheeks puff out in annoyance.

"Natsu." She growled again. He got up quickly and put his hands up.

"Now Luce it wasn't my fault." She crossed her arms pushing down her annoyance a little to hear him out. '_This_ _outta_ _be_ _good_.' She thought in her mind.

"If you hadn't put that new lock on your window, I wouldn't have had to break through. And I may have overestimated the lock and used a little too much power. I couldn't help it as I flew into your…" he looked at her writing desk. "thing." He finished. Lucy felt her mouth open a little. Did he not know what it was, or was he just trying to be a jerk. She couldn't tell.

She felt her anger begin to boil up again. Natsu must have seen because he quickly changed the subject.

"I just came over to see if you were ready Lucy." It worked she didn't know how, but it did.

"Well all of my stuff was in the bag, which just happened to be on the writing desk." She sighed and picked up the bag with all of her clothes and supplies. Nothing had fallen out by the looks of it; none of the contents were littered on the floor.

"Lucy we need to go, and it looks to me you're as ready as I thought." He smiled, and Lucy was oblivious until she looked at what she was wearing. Only a white towel clung to her body. The blond felt her face get hot and she knew she was blushing.

"Pervert!" she yelled kicking Natsu and sending him flying into the wall. She ran back onto the bathroom to change into her clothes.

**Time Skip**

**Lucy's P.O.V**

Lucy had just gotten back from the job her Natsu Ezra, and Gray had taken. There job was to destroy a powerful dark guild. Of course that pink haired idiot didn't have to be told to destroy things. Luckily Erza stopped him from setting fire to the whole town. And in the process of his outburst of idiocy he ripped her bag and being that it was lighter than it was before she left, she knew a couple things had fallen out along the way.

She sighed. Lucy would just have to replace whatever had fallen out. She opened the door and stepped into her apartment. She was tired, even if she had only helped a little compared to Natsu Erza and Gray. But still having to deal with the dragon slayer was tiring enough.

She plopped down on her bed, with her legs still hanging off. She should probably get in some writing before she went to sleep. She looked over at her…Still collapsed desk. The blond mage grumbled. She's forgotten after getting dressed the fire mage had pulled her out of her house before she could clean it up.

Lucy lifted herself from her comfortable bed that was just begging her to come back to it, and she began to tidy up. First she lifted the desk back up on all four of its legs, and then picked up all of the papers that had flown everywhere. Luckily earlier she had put a cap on her ink so none of it had sunk into the carpet.

In a moment she was done. That wasn't as hard as she thought it would be. He turned to go back to her bed, but she froze, and looked at the piece of furniture again. Something was off. No not _off_, missing.

It hit her like a ton of bricks. How could she have not noticed it before? A wave of guild washed over her, as she realized Michelle was gone. The feeling of worry tumbled in her stomach seeing her precious little sister missing. She dropped on her hands and knees and started to look for her sister. She was nowhere to be seen. The worry worsened, and her heart began to beat faster.

She realized when Natsu knocked the desk over he must have also knocked Michelle into her bag. She leapt up and went to her bag which was on the table. She began to rummage though it as she threw everything that wasn't Michelle over her shoulder. She just prayed she wasn't one of the items that had fallen out along the way.

And when she hadn't found her in there, she knew that what she was hoping for what wouldn't have happen, had happened. Without another thought the celestial mage bolted out of the apartment and out onto the street. Michelle had to be here somewhere.

"Michelle!" she called out as her eyes darted around focused on the sidewalk in front of her. Lucy knew she wouldn't call back, but it she couldn't help it.

"Michelle!" she kept running as she retraced her steps. _'Please come back to me'_. She prayed silently in her mind as she felt the warm tears begin to crawl form her eyes.

**Zeref's P.O.V**

He felt angry and bitter as he walked around a random city that he was probably going to destroy later. He didn't remember the value of the human life, and this meant nothing to him anymore. He was 'Awake'. Mothers and fathers walked their children back home as the sun began to set. And soon the streets were nearly empty. He was going to destroy everything on Earthland anyway why did this town matter now. He could call Achnologia again and he could wipe the city out in seconds. He clenched his fists as his mind filled with many evil ideas.

A sudden bump in the sidewalk knocked him out of thought. He would destroy that bump! He turned to the ground with a venomous look. But what he found wasn't a fault in the road, but a doll in a small blue dress.

_He didn't see it or even notice it, but the red and black eye's he once had were back to the soft black ones._

He bent down and picked up the doll and held it gently in his hands. He immediately felt something that perplexed him. It felt like magic energies, but it felt warm, and it was full of feelings. He could find the person who had this doll by following the feeling it gave off. Whoever held the same feeling as this little doll was its owner.

Zeref, for a reason unknown to him, suddenly felt obligated to give this back to its owner. With this much…Love? He decided was the right word. Anyway With this much love attached to it, they must be missing her very badly.

The dark mage looked around and felt a warm sensation tugging him to his right. This would lead him to her owner.

**Lucy's P.O.V**

It was now around midnight, but Lucy had only been back for a couple hours. She'd been looking all this time. It had gotten dark really quick, but she couldn't just give up because the sun was being a jerk. '_Sorry sun, this isn't your fault'_. She thought still crying.

She had just let her precious little sister slip her mind and through her hands. She was the worst older sister ever.

The blond girl lay on her bed crying onto a pillow. How was she going to find her? She could have dropped her anywhere, and that didn't necessarily mean she was still on the ground. Michelle could be in a lost and found or with another child who had found her.

Lucy couldn't give up though. It was her duty to take care of Michelle, and she was NOT going to Sit here and cry all day…But it was night now, and she would allow herself to cry a little. She would check the lost and found's she knew of, and if that didn't work she would put up flyers; anything to get her sister back.

A sudden knock at her door made her stop crying and remove to pillow form her face. Who could it be? Her friends never knocked. They usually just let themselves in, invited or not. She sniffled as she got up to open the door.

A tall man with very black hair and black eyes stood there. He had a cowlick on the top of his head, but it was kind of cute. He was wearing a black robe-thingy with a white toga-thingy over it. **(A/N: Yeah great description Alyssa! I don't know what his clothes are called. I just read the wiki okay! And I didn't know what to call his hair style so yeah….)**

Despite his appearance that should have worried her, or even scared her, but he had soft eyes that looked old and sad. She had never seen such and expression. Who could this man be?

**Zeref's P.O.V**

He was surprised when a young woman answered the door the feeling had led him to. She was beautiful which was a weird thought for him. He didn't have those thoughts…at all. But he wasn't really talking about her body, but her eyes. They were a deep brown and they looked kind; very kind. They were red from crying, and he could feel the love she felt towards the doll. It was hers for sure.

"Hello?" her soft voice asked. He opened his mouth to say something, but surprisingly he didn't really have anything to say. Instead he reached into his pocket and held out the little doll with the blue dress.

The blond girl's eyes widened and an amazing smile spread across her face as she took her form his hands, and hugged it close.

"Michelle!" she cried happily. He then heard her sigh with relief and look back up at him.

"Thank you!" she took one of his hands with her free one. And for the first time in his long and immortal life he felt a warm surge of…something spread through his body.

"What's your name?" she inquired. Again he was about to tell her, when a scent hit him. He may not have the nose like a dragon slayer, but he could still identify people by it. She smelled like vanilla, but that's not what mad him hesitate. She smelled a little like something else too. Burning wood.

The brown eye's girl smelled like Natsu; The person who was supposed to kill him.

_Again he didn't see it, or notice it, but Lucy did. His soft black eyes turned red for a split second. It happened so quick she almost questioned whether it was real or just her imagination._

"You know Natsu Dragneel?" he asked. She turned her head to the side and looked at him quizzically, but she nodded. And just like that a feeling he was most familiar with replaced the warm one. It was rejection and a broken feeling. But Zeref really didn't know why he was feeling this.

He turned to leave without saying anything.

"Wait!" he heard her call after him. He spared one last glance at her brown eyes. She looked confused. Quickly the dark mage used his powers to teleport him somewhere else.

He was now standing on a sidewalk somewhere he didn't know, but it was away from the girl. He sighed feeling like an idiot. But he still couldn't place one thing. Why had that girl made him feel so weird?

**Lucy's P.O.V**

She watched the man disappear without a trace. So he was a mage. But why had he left when she confirmed that she knew Natsu. Maybe he had a grudge or something. The blond shrugged as she guessed she never would know why he left.

She did feel sad that she couldn't thank him properly or even get his name.

But thanks to him she had gotten her little sister back. She hugged her close to her chest in a bear hug.

"Thanks, stranger." She whispered to herself. Lucy smiled thinking about the guys eyes. They looked like they had seen everything there was to see. He must be fun to talk to, he could share a whole lot of stories.

But they were sad too. He must be lonely, Lucy knew that look of longing. She had that face when he tried to spend time with her father. He in turn would yell and send her off somewhere else. The black haired mage wanted to be loved instead of rejected. But he wasn't rejected by one person like she was. He seemed to be rejected by many things.

"I don't reject you." Again she whispered knowing no one was listening anyway. Lucy prayed that she would be able to see him again.

**Zeref's P.O.V**

He suddenly felt war again as if the girl was standing right next to him.

"I don't reject you." He voice whispered as it was carried by the wind. Zeref had been rejected by everyone. How was it that this girl didn't?

Zeref mentally smacked himself. _'It's because she doesn't know the real you.'_

"If you were to see my sins of the past, you would reject me." He turned and began to walk off. He didn't know where, but it was the only thing he could do right now.

"Come back and see me someday." Her voice said again. He smiled perhaps he would go see her again. She may actually not reject him. It was worth a shot. He had failed with every other person on Earthland, but maybe not this one.

_Both Zeref and Lucy didn't know that thought of her is what made him 'soft' again. He was no longer red eyed, and he wasn't thinking about destroying things, or calling Achnologia to destroy things. The thought of the celestial mage made him happy. But it was temporary, because without seeing her again he would start up his demon side once more._

* * *

**This is actually just a weird one shot, but I may make this one interaction lead to a bigger story. But I don't know yet. I don't know if you guys would enjoy that…Not that anybody's reading my stories anyway. Lol.**

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**Oh and don't tease me for Zeref's thoughts Okay. I don't know what he's thinking! I just winged it! Winged…is that a word…I am even using it correctly. I don't know, but that wasn't a proper Sentence. Wow, mistakes everywhere. You're a loser Alyssa XD**


End file.
